Family Trees
The following is a complete list of characters with traceable family lines. Their are listed in order with their ancestors and descendants. For a list specifically of biological relationships, see Conceptions. For a list specifically of adoptive relationships, see Adoptions. For a more extensive look at Rienavarian genealogy, see Extensive. Incarnations The creature discovered in Phantom Deep was sent from Riene as a solution to its rampage. It is actually an alien from an unknown dimension. *'Krystianis' Krystianis was a Rienan king but he arrived on Anvar centuries later possessed by the power of Soulstorm. *'Reiko and Jyo' Reiko is the physical embodiment of Soulstorm, accidentally freed by Voltaire's experiments. Jyo, while an emissary from Riene, was sent to prevent another rampage by the Soulstorm. He unknowingly possesses the Soulstorm's consciousness. *'Shadows and the Shrouders' All creatures known as Shadows were spawned by the corrupting power of Soulstorm. The Shrouders, as a superior offshoot of Shadows, are likewise spawned by the power of Soulstorm. *'The D'raka' The Anvarian natives thriving in Xelovia were spawned by the power of Soulstorm but are a pure breed as opposed to a corrupted transformation. Machinations *'Aeon Digeros' The premier mind of the Three Geniuses of Solaris and Lunaria, Aeon is technically the progenitor of an entire race by his science and Soulstorm's genetic contribution. **'Zineth' The genetic clone of Aeon created by Nathaniel, Zineth suffered degradation forcing him to clone himself. ***'Zenith the Bloody' Zenith's first clone was unsuccessful due to a glitch. Zenith the Bloody quickly became known as a mass-murderer and a powerful threat. ***'Velan-Heintz Jaeger' Velan began inventing technologies for the Knights much as Aeon had developed technology that fueled the war. **'Voltaire' The psychological clone of Aeon Digeros, Voltaire was originally the Cipher Janus. He was uploaded with Aeon's mind which, combined with exposure to Soulstorm, caused him to go insane. His twisted desire for progeny led him to mate with Cipher Madeiros and experiment on their unborn child. **'Cipher Madeiros' An abductee experimented on by Aeon, she never had the ability to speak and eventually bore Voltaire a daughter. When she realized he intended to continue experimenting on the girl, she spirited her away to be taken in by Leumas Soroval. **'Cipher Diaz' An abductee experimented on by Aeon, he is somewhat submissive, willing to adhere to nearly any order given and speaks in a slight monotone. He later acts as big brother to Aer Soroval. Junior's Clones The following are those who are not directly related to the four main families or Aeon's genetic strain. *'Junior Prime' Hel and Thandy's daughter, she has the ability to create clones. They typically appear dressed according to their varying personalities. **'Captain Halcyon' One of Junior's clones, Halcyon is the captain of the guard in the kingdom of Euvaria. Not Yet Determined The following are those whose genealogy remains unclear. *'Klaus Bartuski '(Schilanox) *'Lysandr' *'Roger Hardy' (Ethan Pearce) *'Lyrica Arclight '(Lamekia) *'Princess Biyako' *'Helenum' *'Syril Lockhart' *'"The Shroud" Anxalia "Shae" Highwind': A Watcher and "Black" of the Four Hoods. *"Diz" Nomia Wallace Also see * Family Tree of Aer